Countdown to the New Year
by ginnysmonkey
Summary: Seattle Grace hospital is having a New Years Eve party and all of our favorite people are going. The only thing getting in the way of everyone’ s good time is the tradition that you have to kiss someone at midnight. Lots of Pairings, R&R, a two shot
1. Preperations

Countdown to the New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grey's Anatomy characters, because if I did do you seriously think I would be at home writing fan-fictions?

Summary: Seattle Grace hospital is having a New Years Eve party and all of our favorite people are going. The attendings, the residents and of course this years new interns. The only thing getting in the way of everyone' s good time is the tradition that you have to kiss someone at midnight. Do you see the pairings coming? Read and review, a two shot

-------------------------------------------

"Preperations"

Meredith walked into Izzie's room to find the blond furiously wrestling with a curling iron. Meredith didn't even get why they had to go to this stupid New Year's Eve party, but Izzie said (and I quote) "it will get you in the good with the attendings, plus Mer it will be fun!" But seriously Meredith didn't see how putting more then a dozen geeks who cut people open for a living, in the same room, would be fun. Plus they would also have to look out for their stupid interns (cough Lexie cough) and how were they supposed to get drunk enough to make the party seem fun if they had to look out for pre- schoolers with scalpels?

Izzie turned around and, in a very Izzie like fashion, looked perfect. She was wearing a brown spaghetti strap dress that showed off her eyes and her hair was curled all over the place. Now normally Meredith didn't mind the fact that Izzie looked perfect, but in comparison, Meredith's outfit didn't look nearly as good. She was wearing a blue dress that she had thought looked okay and her hair was down because she didn't feel like wrestling the curling iron. "George will be a very lucky man tonight."

However, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Izzie frowned, "Uh… Mer I don't… I don't think it's going to work… me and George that is." She sighed and then continued, "I sort of broke it off with him last week. And it sort of sucks because now I don't have anyone to kiss at midnight."

Now, okay, most things Izzie said confused Meredith but the thing that she had just said reached an eight on the confusion meter. Someone to kiss at midnight? What was this nonsense? "What do you mean Izzie?" Meredith curiously asked her, taking a step into the room.

"Oh you know Meredith, the tradition that at midnight you kiss someone," Izzie answered putting on her hoop earrings. Now normally Meredith would think that it was a joke, but Izzie' s expression was deadpan and Izzie would never joke about a holiday, or cooking (but that is a different matter). So naturally Meredith stared at Izzie until she noticed." What?" Izzie snapped.

"Its just…I mean do we really _have_ to kiss someone at midnight?" Meredith asked, once again not seeing the point except to kiss someone, which, of course, you could do any old day at any old time.

"Well Meredith, if you want to be traditional," Izzie said (of course she said it in a way that made it clear _she_ thought traditional was the was to go),"you have to kiss someone at midnight. Besides why don't you just kiss Derek, I mean you've kissed him before and it wasn't awkward, right?"

Meredith sighed : her and Derek, what a topic. The fact that Izzie just assumed they would kiss each other made her mad (even though secretly, she would like to kiss him as well). "I don't know Iz…hurry up so we can get going."

Izzie nodded." What about Alex?" she asked." Doesn't he need a ride?"

Meredith shook her head. "Nope, he already left, which is a sure sign that we are late." She made sure to emphasize the late part. Because if Alex was already at the stupid and pointless party, it meant he waited until the last minute.

Izzie fixed a beautiful necklace in place and said," Don't worry, arriving fashionably late is a style, and I am ready to go." She stood up and walked past Meredith towards the stairs. Meanwhile all Meredith was thinking was 'they better have Vodka'. Suddenly Izzie's voice traveled up the stairs, "Hurry up Meredith!" Meredith sighed this was going to be a _long_ night.

AN: Sorry about the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review nicely. Next chapter, "The Party of the Year"


	2. Party of the Year

"Party of the Year"

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own the Grey's Anatomy characters; I only write stories using them

-------------------------------------------

The fact that Meredith was at the party was surprising; the fact that Izzie had gotten Meredith to go with in ten feet of Lexie Grey was a miracle. If anyone were looking at Meredith when she and Izzie entered they probably would have laughed. Here was this tall, gorgeous blond scoping out the crowd and wait, there's someone next to her, and of course it's a petite brunette. Luckily, as soon as they entered Cristina came up to them, looking quite unhappy," Meredith, where have you been? I've been stuck here for over half an hour!"

" Sorry Cristina, but Izzie had to make sure she was absolutely perfect," Meredith said smiling. Cristina, her person, hated the party as much as she did. Finally a sane person! But Izzie looked unpleased by Cristina's attitude.

" Oh come on Cristina it'll be fun!" Izzie said smiling widely. Just as she said this a certain attending (cough Mark Sloancough) put his arms around Izzie, causing her to swiftly turn around.

"Why hello Stevens, care to kiss me at midnight?" He asked an arrogant smirk on his face. "Or if you want we can skip the preliminaries and go to an on call room." Izzie looked disgusted at this part and pushed him away.

"Look Sloan you picked the wrong girl. I am the only girl from my group who hasn't slept with a superior." Izzie announced defiantly. She paused for a minute then added as an afterthought, "Or guy. George and Alex both slept with their superiors."

"Oh come on do it as a favor, one dirty mistress to another," Mark said his face still cracked in a smirk. "No? Well I will be over there," he pointed towards the drinks, " If you change your mind."

"Wait," Izzie said, "How do you know about me and George?"

"Man Stevens your behind times, the only thing that spreads faster then good news, is gossip," He lectured.

"And disease," Meredith added. When everyone stared at her she added defensively, "Am I the only on who remembers the Siff outbreak?"

Mark turned her way, "Or you," he directed this towards Meredith, "Could kiss at midnight… or go to the on call room, your choice."

"Sorry Man- whore but I am going to have to say no," Meredith answered, smiling at his pretend hurt.

As soon as he turned his back Cristina turned towards Izzie and said, "So what were you saying about this being fun?" Izzie glared at Cristina, however, when Lexie Grey walked past them with a bottle of tequila, Izzie took it.

"Sorry kid, but I need it more," Izzie told her taking a swig out of the bottle as she did so.

"Sure," Lexie answered, "but um… well… it's just that… that was for Dr. Karev." She blushed slightly during the last part.

"Tell Alex we'll return it to him later," Izzie said offering the bottle to Meredith and Cristina, both of whom took a deep swig of it. After Lexie left, Izzie turned to Cristina and Meredith and announced, "I seriously need to take a shower now that McSteamy touched my favorite outfit."

"Burn it I say, "Cristina nodded.

"Here- here," Meredith cheered, gulping down some tequila as she did so. A pair of arms wrapped her middle.

"Dumped me for a bottle of tequila again?" Derek's voice whispered in her ear. "Will you let me take advantage of you?" Meredith's common sense was saying, _No, don't do it! _And yet her drunken mind nodded lazily. She took Derek's hand as he led her to an on call room.

"Have fun sleeping with McDreamy!" Cristina yelled at her, having some how been able to conjure up another bottle of tequila. Izzie was next to her drinking a beer and dancing wildly her curled hair going everywhere.

When Meredith and Derek walked out of the on call room and back into the party room( looking very exhausted and pleased) Derek pulled Meredith into a hug as the countdown was beginning.

Ten… Meredith saw Cristina grab an intern by the scruff of his shirt and kiss him. Meredith smiled, good for her! She got over Burke.

Nine…George was walking in the direction of Oliva with a very clear intention. Meredith sighed, that relationship was a train wreck waiting to happen.

Eight…Alex was staring down Lexie's dress, and she didn't mind. Great, Meredith thought, Evil Spawn is sleeping with my sister.

Seven…Dr. Bailey was smiling at her husband, moving her body into his. Maybe a good make out session could be good for her.

Six…The chief dialed a number on his phone. Meredith smiled, she knew it was his wife.

Five… Izzie was making out hardcore with McSteamy. Her dignity obviously didn't last long, but still… seriously!?

Meredith missed the last few seconds because Derek had pulled her out slightly and was staring in her eyes. "One," he whispered. He leaned forward, giving her the first kiss of the year. When they pulled apart Meredith smiled, even if their relationship was screwed up, even if Meredith had issues, one thing was clear: her and her friends were going to have one heck of a year.

A.N.: Sorry about the somewhat shortness. Please review and tell me if you would like another chapter about the aftermath of the party.


End file.
